Angelo Famiglia Celio :: Love Punishment
by VenustaSapphire
Summary: Cause, Love is failure here and need a punishment. first story of this sekuel. Enjoy read. Thx :


**Angelo Famiglia Cielo (Human Half Angel) :: Love Punishment**

**Cast : Super Junior**

**SpecialPair : Kang Teuk**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : GenderSwitch, Typo(s), OOC**

* * *

><p><em>Love is beauty. Love is sweet. Love is warm. Love is pretty. But it can make everything destroy. Life, dream, happines, and all. Just tears and sadness. Because, Love is failure here and need a punishment.<em>

"Kau mengerti? Aku akan menjadikanmu sesosok manusia yeoja di dunia nanti. Hanya mengawasi lucifer itu dan bicara kepada makhluk disana hanya jika butuh dan jangan menjalin hubungan apapun dengan mereka meski pertemanan sekecil apapun." Angel dengan sayap Purple itu terlihat tegas memberikan peringatan kepada White Angel dihadapannya.

"Arraseo." White Angel itu mengangguk paham dengan lugas pula.

"Jangan sampai kau mengecewakan Ceilo King. Kau malaikat yang paling dipercayainya." Purple Angel merubah tatapannya menjadi lebih lembut dan menepuk pundak White Angel yang mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"JungSoo… Namamu akan menjadi seperti itu di bumi nanti."

0o0o0o0o0o

_Jungsoo POV_

Daun daun berguguran dan berubah warna. Mereka sangat cantik. Angin yang terkadang terasa dingin dan kering ataupun lembab menerpa tubuhku. Inilah yang disebut musim gugur.

Tak pernah kubayangkan kalau bumi itu se menyenangkan ini. Banyak hal yang sama sekali baru buatku. Ramai dan penuh sesak sosok yang disebut manusia. Akupun manusia kali ini. Kata Purple Angel, sosok ku sebagai yeoja tergolong cantik. Aku tak bisa membedakan mana cantik mana tidak, tentu saja aku belum pernah melihat manusia bumi sebelumnya. Persoalan tentang berjalan saja aku masih harus banyak belajar karena aku tak bisa mengeluarkan sayapku disini.

Tugasku sebenarnya untuk mengawasi si Lucifer yang menyamar sebagai manusia juga dibumi. Ini tugas terberat bagiku. Namun, Cielo King berbaik hati. Dia mengijinkan aku untuk beradaptasi disini beberapa hari.

Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan di tempat yang ramai dimana banyak barang barang yang dijual disini. Orang bumi menyebutnya pasar. Suasana nya penuh sesak dan banyak orang berinteraksi. Aku hanya memandang sekeliling melihat apa yang bisa kulihat.

BRUK! Seseorang menabrakku dari depan dan membuat pundakku sakit. Kurasa dia namja.

"Ahh… Mianhae… Aku benar benar tak sengaja… Gwaechanayo?" Ujarnya membungkuk beberapa kali.

"Ne… Gwaechana.." Aku meringis memegangi pundakku.

"Mian, Anda orang baru?" Dia mengerutkan keningnya

"Ah… Ne…" aku menyahut dengan canggung.

"Oh… Nae YoungWoon imnida.." Namja itu tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangan kepadaku.

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan terhadap tangannya itu karena Purple Angel sama sekali tak mengajarkan aku untuk berinteraksi dengan manusia.

"Nae.. JungSoo imnida." Aku membungkuk sedikit dan mengabaikan tangannya hingga dia terlihat canggung dan menarik tangannya kembali.

"Ada yang perlu kubantu mungkin? " Dia kembali tersenyum dan menawarkan.

"Ah… Anniyo.. Aku bisa sendiri.." Ujarku menolak perlahan. "Annyeong" Aku meninggalkannya berjalan melewatinya.

Aku mengingat kata kata Purple Angel untuk tidak terlalu sering berbicara atau meminta bantuan kepada manusia. Karena itu aku lebih baik menghindar.

"Nona… Hati hati… tali sepatumu terlepas.." namja itu sedikit berteriak tapi aku tak menghiraukannya.

SRET! Tiba tiba aku merasakan ada yang menarik tanganku. Tentu saja aku terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Aku berhenti berjalan dan namja bernama YoungWoon tadi berjalan ke hadapanku, membungkuk, lalu mengikatkan tali sepatuku. Bola mataku membulat. Apa yang dilakukan namja ini?

Dia kembali berdiri dan menepuk nepukkan kedua tangannya "Selesai."

Aku masih menatapnya bingung dan tak berkata apa apa

"Kau bisa jatuh kalau berjalan dengan tali sepatu yang lepas." Ujarnya tersenyum lagi

"Ah… Kamsa…" Aku berkata terbata bata dan tersenyum tipis lalu kembali meninggalkannya.

"White Angel… Dia didekat sini… Aku merasakannya… Kau harus melihatnya… sekarang!" Instingku mulai menjadi kuat setelah menerima telepati dari Purple Angel.

Aku berlari tanpa berpikir. Kakiku seperti dikendalikan instingku. Aku bisa merasakan aura itu. Aish! Dimana dia! Aku melihat sekeliling tak ada yang menunjukan jejaknya. Aura nya yang kurasakan tadi tiba tiba menghilang. Aku membalikkan badanku cepat.

Dihadapanku tepat berdiri seorang namja yang sama seperti yang tadi, YoungWoon. Jantung manusiawiku melonjak kaget. Mau apa lagi dia?

"Kau?" Aku terengah dan memandangnya bingung.

"Aku memang mengikutimu. Ada apa?" Dia bertanya bingung namun tetap tersenyum

"Ani… Tidak ada apa apa…" Aku berusaha menghindar dari pertanyaannya.

"Kau tiba tiba berlari dengan sangat cepat. Benarkah baik baik saja?" Dia memperhatikanku. Aku bisa merasakan kalau dia kawatir kepadaku.

"Jeongmal… Nae Gwaechana" Akhirnya aku bisa berkata dengan lancar dan tersenyum. Aku melakukan ini supaya dia tidak menanyaiku macam macam lagi.

"Ah… Baiklah… Tapi tadi kau terlihat bingung… ada sesuatu yang kaucari? Bisa kubantu?" Ah! Kenapa dia bertanya lagi?

"Ani… Kamsahamnida… Ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan… Annyeong." Ujarku meninggalkannya lagi.

0o0o0o0o

Benar benar sore yang melelahkan ketika cahaya bulat yang sangat terang dan oanas itu perlahan menghilang. Lucifer itu terlalu cerdik dan mudah berkelit. Dia menyamar menjadi banyak wujud dan rupa manusia. Aku sudah berlari cukup jauh dan Purple Angel menyuruhku untuk pulang ke apartemen yang kutempati dengan taksi.

Sampai di depan kamar apartemen itu, aku mengeluarkan banyak kunci. Aku belum hapal kunci mana yang pas untuk pintu ini karena ditanganku ada beberapa kunci. Harus mencoba satu satu mungkin.

10 menit berlalu dan aku masih berusaha memasukan kunci kunci itu. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku lambat. Jangan bilang kalau aku malaikat. Hei! Aku disini sebagai manusia hanya dengan insting yang hebat dan jiwa malaikat namun fisik ku juga manusia. Tapi entah kenapa insting ini tak berjalan kali ini. Mungkin ia perlu istirahat.

"Kesulitan?" Suara terdengar di balik punggungku. Aku membalikkan badan dengan ragu. Omona! Namja itu tadi.

"Sini… Kubantu…" Ujarnya maju dan mengambil semua kunci ditanganku. Tangannya mulai mengotak atik kunci dan memasukan ke lubangnya.

CKLEK! Pintu akhirnya terbuka. Kau tahu mungkin tak selamanya malaikat lebih hebat daripada manusia jika mereka berada di bumi.

"Silahkan." Dia mengembalikan kunci kunci tersebut ke tanganku dan tersenyum mempersilahkan aku masuk ke apartemenku sendiri.

"Kamsa…" Aku menganggukkan kepala canggung

"Jadi kau tinggal disini? Ah! Aku tinggal di apartemen sebelah. Berjarak 2 pintu dari apartemenmu." Ujarnya sembari menunjukan jari ke arah apartemennya.

"Ah… Ne… " Aku hanya mengangguk lagi..

"Baiklah Jal Jayo… jika kau kesulitan bisa panggil aku." Dia membungkukan badan sedikit

"Ne… kamsahamnida… Jal jayo…" Aku membalas membungkukan badan dan melangkah masuk ke apartemenku.

Tunggu… Kenapa… Jantungku berdebar kecang? Pasti ada yang salah… Aku yakin…

"_White Angel…"_Aku menerima telepati lagi dari Purple Angel

"_Jaga jarak darinya atau kau akan terjerumus…" _

Aku tahu aku tak boleh menjalin hubungan apapun dengan manusia tapi jika dia yang mengikutiku? Aish! Kau setidaknya bisa membantuku untuk menyingkirkannya bukan? Baik aku tidak bisa melawan Purple Angel karena dia lebih berkuasa dari ku. Hidup ternyata sulit.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Suara pintu membuatku yang sudah tergeletak akan tidur kembali memaksakan tubuh untuk berdiri.

"Nugu?" Ujarku malas melalui intercom

"Nae… YoungWoon" Namja itu terdengar begitu ceria. Mau apa lagi dia kemari.

"Waeyo?" Aku masih malas untuk membuka pintu. Jika itu tidak penting biarkan dia diluar saja. Aku juga dilarang untuk lebih dekat dengannya.

"Aku hanya membawa beberapa buah buahan untuk penghuni baru apartemen." Aigoo… Apa ini tradisi orang bumi… begitu ramah bahkan terlalu ramah.

"Kau tidak perlu repot repot." Jawabku singkat.

"Masa kau tak mau menerimanya? Aku susah susah merangkaikan buah buah ini menjadi parcel untukmu." Nadanya lembut namun sedikit memaksa.

"Berapa menit kau merangkainya? Masa secepat itu?" Aku bersikeras supaya dia kembali ke apartemennya

"Aku sudah ahli dalam seperti ini kau tahu? Aku suka kerajinan tangan." Sama keras kepalanya dengan aku, dia tetap memaksa supaya aku menerima itu.

Baiklah… Akan kuterima, toh hanya menerima kan?

Cklek! Aku membuka pintu lagi dan kulihat dia membawa sekeranjang buah buahan.

"Tada! Ini untukmu." Ujarnya dengan senyum lebar menyodorkan keranjang itu padaku.

"Ah… Kamsa.." Aku memandangnya heran dan menerima keranjang itu.

"Semoga kau menyukainya, Mianhae jika aku mengganggu istirahatmu, Annyeong." Dia tersenyum sekilas lalu berjalan pergi kembali ke apartemennya sambil tak lupa melambaikan tangan.

"Ye… Annyeong" Aku membalas lambaiannya ringan dan menutup kembali pintu apartemenku.

Aku duduk di sofa kecil dan mulai mengotak atik parcel itu. Ada sebuah surat kecil disitu. Aku mengambilnya dan membacanya perlahan lahan. Ya karena membaca pun aku harus belajar.

_Selamat Datang! Semoga kau suka parcelku. Ini sebagai ucapan saja. Semoga harimu menyenangkan disini! ^^_

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum kecil membaca surat itu.

"_WHITE ANGEL!" _Gertakan keras dari pikiranku membuat aku melonjak kaget

"_Sudah kuperingatkan jangan berhubungan dengannya! Apa kau mau menjadi Malaikat buangan?"_

"Purple Angel, Aku kan hanya menerima ucapan selamat datang darinya…"

"_Tidak ada alasan! Menjauh darinya… Aku tahu dia tertarik padamu…"_

0o0o0o0o0o

"Ugh…" Aku melenguh pelan. Tubuhku rasanya masih pegal pegal namun entah kenapa mataku terbuka di pagi pagi buta ini.

Aku mencoba memejamkan mataku untuk kembali tidur namun tak berhasil. Kulirik sekilas jam dinding masih menunjukan jam 4 pagi. Aku mendudukan badanku disisi kasur. Aku sudah tak berniat untuk kembali tidur ataupun hanya malas malasan di kasur.

Kubuka jendela kamar ku dan angin dingin menerpa wajahku. Ini sungguh menyegarkan. Langit masih gelap dan ada beberapa bintang yang masih terlihat dari sini. Senyum tiba tiba terulas dibibirku. Baiklah aku akan keluar sebentar mungkin.

Aku mengambil jaketku dan mengenakan sandal. Gedung besar ini begitu sunyi karena para penghuninya masih tidur. Aku masuk ke lift dan memencet tombol menuju lantai dasar. Sampai lift berbunyi aku keluar dan berlari kecil menuju taman.

Ah… Aku lupa kalau ini musim gugur. Daun daun terlihat menari nari terkena tiupan angin. Kulihat sebuah pohon besar disisi kursi taman yang daunnya berwarna warni itu. Ketika aku berjalan mendekati pohon itu, instingku bekerja dan mengatakan kalau ada yang mengikuti. SRET! Dengan cepat kuputar tubuhku ke arah lain dan mendapati YoungWoon berdiri tegak tepat di belakangku. Dia terlihat sedikit kaget.

"Ah… Annyeong JungSoo-ah!" sapanya sambil melambaikan tangannya kecil. Dia terlihat masih terkejut

"Kau?" Aku mendelikkan alisku heran "Mengikutiku?"

"Aniyo… Aku memang sudah biasa kesini setiap pagi. " Ujarnya dengan tatapan polos dan membuatku yakin kalau dia tidak berbohong

"Hmm… Arraseo.." Aku megangguk lalu kembali berjalan mendekati pohon besar itu. Aku memandanginya sekilas dan memegang beberapa daun yang gugur.

"Kau suka musim gugur?" Tanyanya dan berjalan mendekat

"Ne…" Aku tak memalingkan wajah sambil terus tersenyum memandangi daun daun yang asik berlarian.

Aku tahu YoungWoon memperhatikanku sambil tersenyum. Dia mulai mendekat lagi.

"Kau suka pohon ini?" Ujarnya memandangku.

"Pohon ini indah… dia memiliki banyak daun dan daunnya berwarna warni juga… banyak kebahagiannya.." Aku tersenyum melihat pohon besar itu dari atas sampai bawah lalu memandang YoungWoon

Dia tersenyum lebar. "Kau mau mengguratnya?" Nadanya terdengar seperti suatu tawaran.

"Hn? Kenapa harus digurat… Apa itu tidak memperjelek pohon ini?" Ujarku mengelus batang besar pohon itu.

"Tentu tidak… Hanya sebagai kenang kenangan bukan?" Dia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil dari sakunya dan menyodorkan padaku.

"Memang kau pernah?" Aku masih bingung namun menerima pisau itu ke tanganku

" Sini." Dia menarik tanganku ke sisi lain pohon tersebut. Ada tulisan hangul. Kubaca perlahan… Young Woon.. dia pernah mengguratnya.

"Bagus bukan?" Ujarnya lagi.

"Ne…" Aku mengelus pelan guratan di pohon itu.

"Tuliskan namamu…" Ujarnya dan mengangkat tanganku ke arah batang pohon tersebut.

"Aku… terlalu jelek jika aku menulis hangul…" Ujarku malu. Aku menyerah dalam menulis hangul. Bentuknya terlalu rumit.

"Kau tidak lahir di korea ya? Sini aku ajarkan…" Dia mengangkat dan menggenggam tanganku dan mulai menggurat pohon tersebut.

Entah kenapa jantungku berdebar debar dan nafasku seakan tercekat. Aku tak memperhatikan apa yang akan terbentuk dari tulisan itu tapi aku emandangi wajahnya. Dia sedang fokus menggerakkan tanganku. Wajahny penuh dengan damai dan aku tahu dia baik.

"_Jung Soo! White Angel! Mau apa kau?" _telepati kembali diterima oleh batinku

"_Lepaskan tanganmu darinya!"_ Aku memang ingin melepas tanganku dari namja ini tapi tanganku rasanya lumpuh tak mau ditarik.

"Selesai…" Young Woon melepaskan tanganku. Aku buru buru mengalihkan perhatianku dari wajahnya dan memandang ke arah hasil guratannya tadi.

"Ini dibaca jungsoo? Begitu?" Tanyaku sedikit bingung.

"Ne.." Dia tersenyum sambil tertawa kecil.

"_Jung Soo!"_ gertakan keras lagi. Aku benci ini. Baiklah aku akan pergi.

"Aku ada urusan… Mianhae…" Aku membungkukan badan dan berlari kembali ke apartemenku.

_JungSoo POV end_

0o0o0o0o

JungSoo berlari dan menutup pintu apartemennya. Nafasnya sedikit terengah karena berlari tadi. Dia memegangi dadanya. Ah… jadi manusia itu tak mengenakkan. Bisa sesak nafas dan deg deg an.

Tiba tiba engahan nafasnya terhenti dan ia memandang kosong ke depan. Ia memegang dadanya dan jantungnya yang masih berdegup kencang. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Kejadian kejadian kembali tersirat di memorynya. Bagaimana YounWoon mengikat tali sepatunya, membantunya membukakan pintu, memberi parcel, dan menggurat pohon. Wajahnya mem-blush-ing.

"Apa aku menyukainya?" JungSoo bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Malaikat tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada makhluk bumi. Namun jika mereka turun ke bumi, mereka bisa merasakan siapa yang baik atau jahat dan dengan mudah mencintainya.

Plak! JungSoo menampar pipinya sendiri "jangan mimpi. Kau tak akan mencintainya." Dia memperingatkan dirinya sendiri dengan tegas.

"_Sadarlah! Apa yang kau pikirkan!"_ Telepati kembali diterima JungSoo. _"Kuperingatkan kau jauhi dia!"_

JungSoo menunduk dan berpikir lama. _"Keluar! Tugasmu di depan mata!"_ Dengan sekali gerakan kaki JungSoo secara cepat mulai berlari lagi.

0o0o0o0o

"Hufthh… Jam 9 malam…" JungSoo mengangkat pergelangan tangannya yang dipasangi jam tangan. Kerjanya sebagai detektif dari "seorang" iblis itu tidak semudah detektif biasa. Setidaknya dia bisa menemukan sosok manusia yang seperti apa yang digunakannya untuk menyamar di bumi. Informasi seperti itu sudah sangat berguna bagi Cielo King.

JungSoo memegang pintu apartemennya dengan nafas yang masih sangat tersendat sendat.

"JungSoo?" Seseorang memanggil. JungSoo bisa tahu kalau itu pasti YoungWoon.

JungSoo tidak menoleh ataupun menjawab. Tangannya gelagapan memegang daun pintu dan hendak membukanya. Namun, tangan nya yang lain ditahan oleh YoungWoon.

"Wae?" YoungWoon menatap JungSoo dengan tatapan kawatir dan penuh perhatian.

"A… Aniyo…" JungSoo menjawab terbata bata dan tangannya bergetar mencoba melepaskan tangan YoungWoon.

"Ada yang salah?" YoungWoon berjalan mendekat

"A..Ani… aku hanya… sedikit… lelah" JungSoo tak berani menoleh ke belakang.

"Ikut aku sini!" YoungWoon tersenyum senang tiba tiba dan menarik tangan JungSoo. JungSoo terlihat kebingungan dan menahan tangannya.

"Aku lelah… lebih baik aku tidur saja…" Ujar JungSoo kali ini menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kau akan senang.." YoungWoon tersenyum manis dan kembali menarik tangan JungSoo.

.

JungSoo memandang langit dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman. Senyum terulas dibibirnya.

"Indah kan?" YoungWoon memandangi JungSoo yang tersenyum lebar itu

"neomu… yeoppo…" JungSoo tetap mendongak memandangi jutaan kerlap kerlip yang terang di langit hitam itu.

"Sini…" YoungWoon memegang pundak JungSoo dan membawanya ke karpet.

"Berbaringlah…" YoungWoon mempersilahkan kepada JungSoo.

Dahi JungSoo berkerkerut menandakan dia bingung

"Kau bisa melihat lebih luas dengan berbaring." YoungWoon menjelaskan

"Ah… Ne.." JungSoo terlihat mengerti dan sedikit tersenyum lalu membaringkan tubuhnya.

Suasana sementara hening. JungSoo asik memandangi bintang bintang dan YoungWoon pun juga. Lalu sekilas JungSoo memandang YoungWoon yang masih berdiri di sebelahnya

"Hmm… Kau tak mau ikut berbaring?" JungSoo bertanya ragu ragu memecah keheningan.

"Kau tidak terganggu?" YoungWoon menoleh kearah JungSoo

"Hmm" JungSoo tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng.

"Ne.." YoungWoon berjalan ke arah sebelah JungSoo dan membaringkan tubuhnya.

Keheningan kembali meliputi mereka. Senyum terulas dibibir mereka berdua.

"Bintang itu menyebalkan." YoungWoon melirik JungSoo sedikit

"hn?" JungSoo balas melirik dengan tatapan bingung

"Kau tahu… mereka memang sangat indah tapi mereka tidak setiap saat ada." YoungWoon kembali memandang langit dan tersenyum tipis.

JungSoo hanya diam dan menunggu kata kata YoungWoon selanjutnya.

"Setiap orang membutuhkan seseorang untuk selalu disisinya bukan? " YoungWoon memandang JungSoo lagi. "Aku akan bersamamu. Boleh?"

Mata JungSoo membulat dan membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan wajahnya memerah.

Apa ini? Pernyataan cinta?

0o0o0o0o0o

_JungSoo POV_

"_Bodoh! Apa yang kau mau! Tinggalkan dia! Jangan pernah kau mengatakan kalau kau menyukainya. Kau akan menjadi malaikat terbuang jika semuanya terjadi!"_

"Mianhae.. Jeongmal Mianhae"

"_Kau masih tak mau menurut padaku? Benci dia! Tinggalkan dia! Arraseo? Kau harus mengerti! Kau bukan manusia! Pikirkan lagi!"_

"ne… Arraseo"

"_Jangan pernah mencarinya dan berbicara dengannya, atau kau akan terkena hukuman berat."_

"Ye…"

.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Aku bisa gila. Disisi lain, YoungWoon begitu baik, aku tahu dia manusia yang baik. Tapi aku tahu kalau aku bukan manusia dan tidak boleh merasakan apapun padanya. Apa daya jika kemanusiawianku yang merasakannya? Argh!

Aku membenamkan wajahku ke bantal dan berteriak. Aku ingin tugas ini segera selesai dan kembali menjadi diriku. White Angel.

Aku mengacak acak rambutku dan bangun dari kasurku. Pagi ini, kurasa tak ada sinyal apapun dan harus mencari udara segar. Tentu, aku harus menghindari namja itu.

Aku keluar dari kamar dan baru saja beberapa langkah aku berjalan, namja itu kembali muncul.

"JungSoo-ah!" Teriakannya terdengar

Aku berusaha tak mendengarkannya dan mempercepat langkahku. Namun aku tahu dia mengikutiku dengan berlari bahkan.

Grep! Dia menggenggam tanganku erat membuatku berhenti berjalan.

"Kau? Wae?" Tatapan kecemasan itu lagi yang keluar dari sorot matanya.

Aku berusaha tak menatapnya dan melepaskan tanganku dari tangannya cepat

"wae?" Dia menjadi tambah bingung.

"Tinggalkan aku.." Aku mengatakan nya dengan sedikit tersendat sendat seperti kata kata itu tak rela keluar dari mulutku.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku kembali dan meninggalkannya sendirian disana. Dia masih menatapku heran dan kecewa.

"Mianhae…" Bisikku sambil menahan rasa bersalah.

0o0o0o0o

1 minggu aku berusaha menghindar darinya. Kurasa sekarang dia mulai mengerti dan tak mendekatiku lagi. Namun aku merasa sangat kesepian. Benar benar sepi.

.

Tok! Tok! Dua kali ketukan itu membuatku sedikit tersentak ketika aku masih mengeringkan rambutku.

"Nugu?" Ujarku melalui intercom.

"Nae…" Sosok YoungWoon membuatku tersentak.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa kau menghindar. Aku hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu. Jika kau tak mau membuka pintu, aku akan meninggalkannya disini." Ujarnya lebar.

Aku tak memandang wajahnya. Jantungku kembali berdegup cepat.

"Annyeong."

Aku kembali melirik intercom. Sosoknya tak ada lagi. Aku perlahan membuka pintu apartemenku. Kulirik ke arah luar tidak ada siapapun. Lalu aku menengok ke bawah. Sebuah kotak berwarna putih disitu. Kenapa bisa cocok dengan warna kesukaanku? Aku memungutnya dengan perlahan. Kulihat ada suatu kertas bertuliskan "For : JungSoo"

Aku menutup pintu apartemenku dan membawa kotak itu masuk. Kubuka perlahan kotak itu dan terlihat sebuah sapu tangan. Sapu Tangan sutra sepertinya bertuliskan hangul "JungSoo". Aku secara tak sadar mulai tersenyum. Kulihat lagi ada selembar kertas disitu.

_Aku tak pernah menyangka bisa bertemu dengan yeoja seperti mu._

_Kau menyenangkan._

_Tapi aku juga tidak tahu dan tak bisa menebak apa yang membuatmu menjauhiku_

_Melalui ini aku mengucapkan Selamat Tinggal, JungSoo._

_Aku akan pindah ke Jepang._

_Senang bertemu denganmu._

_-YoungWoon-_

Mataku terbelalak membaca surat itu. Dia? Pergi? Aku meremas surat itu dan dengan cepat mengambil sapu tangan tadi lalu berlari keluar mendapatinya.

"_Berhenti!"_ telepati itu… aku tak peduli. Aku harus menghentikannya.

Kemana dia?

Aku berlari turun melalui tangga. Lift itu terlalu lama.

Langkahku terhenti ketika melihat sosoknya keluar dari pintu gedung besar ini.

"YoungWoon-ssi!" Teriakku. Namun dia tak menoleh. Dia berjalan memasuki salah satu taksi.

Aku berusaha mengejarnya namun terlambat. Semuanya terlambat.

Kakiku lemas. Air mataku mulai mengalir. Katanya kau mau berada di sisiku? Kenapa kau pergi?

0o0o0o0o

Aku menyeret kakiku menuju taman. Taman tempat kami berdua sering bertemu dan bermain menghabiskan waktu luang. Kulihat lagi pohon besar itu. Aku berjalan menuju pohon itu dengan mata yang sembab karena air mata ini seperti tiada habisnya.

Kulihat guratan "YoungWoon" dan juga "JungSoo" Guratan nama kami.

Aku mengelus pohon itu perlahan dan terasa sakit.

"_Baboo! Berhenti menangis! Kau kotor, JungSoo!"_ Seribu telepati atau apapun tak kuhiraukan dan tak terasa.

"Biarkan aku menangisinya…" Ujarku parau "Dia juga tak kembali…"

GREP! Seseorang merangkul tubuhku dari belakang membuatku tersentak.

"Siapa yang meninggalkanmu?" Suara lembut itu…

"YoungWoon-ssi.." Aku membalikkan badan dengan cepat dan tak percaya

"Aku akan bersamamu…" Dia kembali memelukku. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku hanya diam.

Tunggu…"Kau menipuku?" Aku melepaskan pelukannya dengan cepat dan mengerutkan kening

"Ha?" Dia juga bingung kali ini.

"Katanya kau pergi ke Jepang?" Aku melotot galak ke arahnya

"Aku memang akan pergi ke Jepang." Ujarnya tersenyum "namun aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku dengan menangis untuk tidak ditinggalkan." Dia menepuk kepalaku lembut

"Kau dengar?" Aku sekarang membulatkan mata.

"Ne…" Dia menggenggam tanganku "Aku tahu kau disini" Dia kembali merengkuh tubuhku dan memelukku.

"Nae… Saranghaeyo…" Kata katanya benar benar membuatku terkejut. Jantungku tak karuan, nafasku tercekat dan aku tak bisa berkata kata.

"Mau kau menjadi yeojachingu ku?" Ujarnya lembut.

"Nae…." Aku terbata.. Ini salah. Aku tak boleh… tak boleh mencintai manusia

"_WHITE ANGEL!"_ Suara gemuruh hebat terdengar. Aku melonjak kaget begitu juga dengan YoungWoon. Kupikir dia tak bisa mendengarnya, ternyata sekarang dia bisa.

Kulihat sesosok malaikat penuh wibawa turun dari langit. Purple Angel! Aura nya hitam pekat dan terlihat penuh kemarahan. Aku memandangnya dengan penuh rasa takut. Benar benar takut

"_Aku memperingatkanmu berpuluh kali untuk menjauhinya. Sekarang kau benar benar terjerumus! Kau kotor! Tak ada lagi yang menerimamu di langit! Sayapmu akan hilang., dan kau akan menjadi seperti ini. Hingga salah satu keturunanmu, yang akan bisa membebaskan mu dan anak anakmu nanti kembali ke langit. Keturunan mu harus memilih antara kau dan cinta sejatinya, karena cinta harus dibayar dengan cinta! Pergilah! Lakukan sesukamu!" _

Pandanganku gelap. Aku tersungkur ke tanah. Air mataku mengalir. Aku kotor? Aku malaikat buangan?

Purple Angel lama kelamaan menghilang. Aku tahu YoungWoon shock dan benar benar kaget.

Aku… Aku diam… Aku yang bodoh tak bisa berbuat apa apa. Aku mudah terlema.

YoungWoon… Apakah dia akan takut dan meninggalkanku? Aku pasrah. Apa yang akan terjadi padaku.

GREP! Kurasakan YoungWoon memelukku erat dari belakang.

"Jangan menangis… " Ujarnya lembut dan menyeka air mataku.

"Kau… tidak takut?" Ujarku bingung namun air mataku masih mengalir.

"Takut? Tidak…" Dia tersenyum kecil, aku tak mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan

"Aku akan melindungimu dan menjagamu… Kau … mulai sekarang adalah malaikatku…"

_You you  
>when you say "Love you love you, I love you"<br>You make me believe  
>You you, when you silently silently look into my eyes and laugh you make me laugh<br>The reasons why I like you_

_Even if many many people don't acknowledge me  
>I straighten out my shoulders and be more confident<br>My one and only person  
>The person that I love<br>My you my you my you yeah_

_Why I Like U – Super Junior_

* * *

><p><strong>Mutu gak mutu gak?<strong>

**Author bingung.**

**Mbuatnya ngantuk ngantuk sambil liat Indonesia VS L.A. Galaxy sama nunggu MAMA 2011 di Indosiar #curhat gaje#abaikan#**

**Eh, mau ending sekuelnya nanti family atau romance? **

**REVIEWS ya! ^^**

**Kamsahamnida *bow**


End file.
